Day of Snow
by sherytra
Summary: A vrai dire, Allen n'avait pas exactement prévu de passer Noël avec les Noés...
1. Loneliness's flakes

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Nouvelle petite fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**_

 _ **à nouveau, Allen et les noahs, désolée je m'en lasse pas...**_

 _ **A noter, qu'il n'est pas obligé de l'avoir lu, mais elle prend place dans la "continuité" de Encounters ^^**_

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **Bisous, bonne lecture,**_

 _ **pensez à la petite review.**_

.

 **Disclamer : Tout est à Katsura Hinoshino.**

.

* * *

.

.

Allen n'avait pas _exactement_ prévu de passer Noël avec la famille Kamelott.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il avait demandé une permission pour Noël.

L'ordre avait d'abord refusé peu enclin à laisser se balader seul dans la nature un Noah armé d'une innocence. Mais Komui avait interféré en la faveur du jeune homme insistant sur ses actions passées et ses nombreuses missions réussies, mettant en valeur son comportement et sa gentillesse, l'argumentaire complet du grand intendant soutenu par Link.

Levrelier avait finalement cédé avec un soupire et Allen avait pu partir tranquillement, un petit sac sur l'épaule, Timcampy sur l'autre, étonné mais content de pouvoir partir un peu seul, même si c'était seulement pour deux jours.

En vérité, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne savait pas très bien où il irait. Il avait juste joué sur le fait que les exorcistes avaient droit à une permission à cette période de l'année pour pouvoir souffler un peu.

Peu lui importait d'être seul alors que la plupart profitait de cette période de l'année pour retrouver leurs proches. Il n'avait personne à aller voir de toute façon. L'exorciste avait juste eu envie de quitter l'ordre pour quelques jours, il étouffait à l'intérieur des grands bâtiments austères. Il lui fallait une pause, des vacances. Loin de l'Ordre, et même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, loin de Link.

Il sourit, il n'avait pas pris l'arche et avait sauté dans un train au hasard, curieux de voir où cela le mènerait. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit ambiant et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il s'éveilla, Allen découvrit que le train l'avait mené à Londres.

-Waaaah…

Le soupire d'étonnement lui avait échappé alors qu'il découvrait les décorations de la ville et l'ambiance qui y régnait. Un sourire fleurit peu à peu sur le visage de l'exorciste et il recala son sac sur l'épaule alors qu'il foulait la neige de son pas tranquille.

Il resserra son manteau autours de ses épaules quand une bourrasque froide balaya la place joliment décorée sur laquelle il s'était avancé. Elle était encadrée d'une barrière à mi-hauteur de bois sculpté, un sapin illuminé en son centre, et le tout paré de guirlandes et de riches couleurs en contraste avec la neige. Non loin de la place se dressait une superbe cathédrale remplie à craquer, des plus hautes noblesses londoniennes jusqu'aux plus petits habitants de la ville.

Il se cala sur la barrière et écouta les bruits environnants tandis que ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.

Allen regardait tranquillement les gens sortir en famille de la messe de minuit pour rentrer chez eux, et un sentiment doux amer lui monta au cœur. Il eut un sourire un peu triste mais son regard doux continua de suivre familles et enfants alors qu'il serrait Tim un peu plus fort contre lui.

Une présence intriguée s'avança soudain derrière lui, mais l'exorciste ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle l'interpella :

-Gamin … ?

-Humm ?

Il se retourna surpris.

Tyki Mikk, Noah de son état, se tenait juste derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la barrière en compagnie du reste de la famille Kamelott : Road, Sheryl, Tricia et un autre adolescent, qui avait –tout comme lui- des cheveux blancs. Le Noah du plaisir avait une cigarette fraîchement allumée à la bouche et portait un costume trois pièce très élégant, d'ailleurs remarqua Allen en un seul coup d'œil, ils étaient tous fort bien habillé en contraste total avec l'exorciste.

Celui portait une chemise blanche et un ruban rouge avec un gilet gris bleuté et un pantalon noir surmonté de ses vieilles bottes.

Avec son air un peu rêveur, son manteau beige et son vieux sac de cuir, il avait bien plus l'air un musicien errant que d'un soldat ou d'un prêtre.

Allen descendit très vite de la barrière, à moitié sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La double question les surpris l'un l'autre alors Tyki venait de poser la même que lui. Allen détourna les yeux une seconde et ne répondit que par un sourire en coin des plus angélique.

Il demanda à nouveau :

-Rien, en fait. Et vous ?

Road, tout à fait charmante, s'avança vers lui et lui fit un câlin, bousculant légèrement Tyki au passage.

-Je suis teeeeeeellement contente de te voir Allen !

-Ah Road…

-ROAAAD ! Cria Sheryl

Il fixa Allen, qui compris très vite qu'il valait mieux sa santé qu'il n'éloigne la jeune fille.

-Nous étions à la messe, déclara tranquillement Tricia, qu'Allen salua d'ailleurs par un mouvement de tête.

Il se retient de faire une réflexion sur le fait de les voir dans une église et se demanda furtivement ce que l'ordre penserait de ça.

-Je ne pense même pas qu'il te croirait, Allen Walker.

-Hein ?

Alllen releva la tête surpris. L'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas venait de lui répondre.

-Euuh …. ?

-Allen, intervient Road avec un sourire ravi, je te présente Wisely, notre petit frère... Il a un certain talent quand il s'agit de lire dans les esprits, comme tu peux le constater.

L'exorciste saisit la main que Wisely lui tendit mais pris soin de la serrer un peu fort, en lui disant avec un sourire à la fois charmant et sadique :

-Vas-y, ressaie ça pour voir, Wisely~...

Le noah ne répondit rien à Allen, mais murmura avec un délicieux rire à Road, une fois qu'il eurent fini leur poignée de main :

-Pas de doute, il est bien de la famille.

Le clin de son aînée fut sa seule réponse. Elle retourna vers Allen qui avait remis son sac sur l'épaule et la regardait un doux sourire.

Cette image la frappa même si elle n'en montra rien.

En cet instant plus que jamais, Allen ressemblait au quatorzième.

Au musicien.

 _Neah_.

Elle secoua la tête. L'affection qu'elle avait pour Allen n'avait rien à voir avec Neah.

Tyki écrasa sa cigarette.

-On y va ? ça va être froid… Le repas, je veux dire.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sheryl qui rassembla son manteau mais s'intéressa à Allen alors que celui-ci faisait mine de partir, les Noahs n'ayant pas l'air décidé à l'attaquer. Il allait peut être pouvoir passer sa permission tranquillement.

-Tu es tout seul ce soir, Allen Walker ?

L'exorciste fût pris de court, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Oui…je suis en permission... Noël, tout ça…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à l'ordre pour fêter Noël, gamin ?

Allen interrompit son geste et haussa les épaules, dans un mélange de résignation et de mélancolie. Il chercha ses mots un moment.

-Je… Comment dire ? J'étouffais un peu, j'imagine ? J'avais besoin de prendre quelques jours loin de l'ordre et c'est tombé maintenant…

Road et Tyki froncèrent les sourcils en concert.

-C'est triste Noël tout seul, gamin, avança tranquillement Tyki.

Allen sourit. Et il se tourna vers les familles qui continuaient d'affluer de l'église. Road ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage mais elle devinait son sourire, à la fois doux et triste.

-Un peu… Mais ça me va aussi, je pense.

-...Menteur, murmura doucement Wisely derrière elle.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Merci** **d'avoir lu et on se voit au prochain chapitre ! ;)**_

 _ **S.**_


	2. Friendly Reply

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire (même si j'avoue qu'il est court...).**

 **Disclamer : Tout est a Katsura Hoshino**

 **.**

 **Merci à Blues-Dreams, Elogane et aux guest pour les reviews ! Vous gerez les gars, merci merci ! :D**

.

* * *

-... Menteur, murmura Wisely derrière Road.

La noah des rêves fixa Allen encore une seconde et jeta un regard furtif à son oncle qui acquiesça discrètement avec un regard remplit de malice.

Elle s'avança et attrapa la manche du manteau beige d'Allen, sans une once de doute sur son action :

-Au pire… Viens avec nous ?

Si l'exorciste ne fut pas vraiment surpris, un rire nerveux lui échappa quand même. Il fixa Road un instant.

-Ha ha…Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Road…

La noah fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle souffla puis mis une main sur la hanche et énuméra un par un sur les doigts de l'autre.

-Bon ! Et d'un, tu es tout seul une veille de Noël et ça, c'est triste.

Allen fit la moue et croisa les bras.

-…. Ensuite, le comte n'est pas avec nous ce Noël -si c'était cette idée qui te dérangeait-, il est avec Mercym, Lulu et les autres. Le vrai repas de famille tous ensemble, c'est Nouvel an, Pâques et... Bref. Troisièmement….

Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de terminer car Tyki l'interrompit en prenant Allen par les épaules, une de ces mains entourant l'exorciste l'autre retenant Timcampy.

-Troisièmement, ceci est un kidnapping, gamin. Tu viens avec nous !

Sheryl et Tricia acquiescèrent tandis que Wisely s'avançait pour prendre le sac d'Allen. Celui ci, en bon anglais qu'il était, su parfaitement garder un flegme exemplaire. Il croisa les bras tant bien que mal, dans une attitude tout à fait insolente.

-Non.

Tyki, freiné dans son enthousiasme, tourna la tête vers lui sans le lâcher, à moitié surpris.

-Comment ça « non » ?

Allen eut un sourire diabolique, il regarda le noah en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est drôle, je pensais que même toi, tu pourrais comprendre une phrase aussi simple…

Tyki laissa tomber sa cigarette par terre et serra Allen plus fort.

-AAH ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, gamin ?

-Ah là là là … on dirait bien que tu as des problèmes de communication, Tyki, répliqua l'exorciste en essayant de se dégager.

-Tu vas voir…

Ce disant, le Noah du plaisir bloqua Allen sous son bras et commença à ébouriffer sa chevelure blanche avec un grand rire tandis que ce dernier râlait à tout va, utilisant un vocabulaire bien plus fleurit que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

-De toute façon, reprit Road avec un grand sourire et en tapant dans la main de Wisely, Tyki a raison, tu ne vas pas bien avoir le choix.

Tyki interrompit son geste mais ne le lâcha pas. Allen les regarda, blasé. Dans le même temps, une voiture tirée par deux chevaux s'arrêta sur le bord de la route non loin d'eux.

Sheryl se retourna et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Ah ! Voilà, le fiacre est enfin là, en route !

Allen se dégagea enfin de l'étreinte de Tyki et tenta en vain de replacer ses mèches rebelles. Il fit la moue et râla.

-Raaah… Vous êtes fatiguant quand même…

Tyki et Sheryl le regardèrent avec le même sourire carnassier, et s'avancèrent vers lui :

-Parfaitement, gamin.

-Oups…

Se disant, Sheryl et Tyki lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et l'entrainèrent vers la voiture, suivis par Wisely qui tenait le sac d'Allen et de Road qui avait séquestré Timcampy sous le regard rieur de Tricia.

La voiture les déposa devant un imposant domaine, et Allen ne put retenir un « Ooh » quand il vit la demeure des Kamelott.

C'était un magnifique hôtel particulier en périphérie de Londres, en pierre blanche et possédant de nombreuses tours, il arborait de grandes fenêtres à carreaux qui reflétaient les lumières des lampadaires dispersés dans l'immense jardin à l'anglaise.

Allen descendit tranquillement, suivit par Wisely auprès duquel il récupéra son sac.

-Merci, dit il tranquillement, distrait, en calant son sac sur l'épaule.

Tout absorbé qu'il était à admirer l'architecture et les jardins, il ne remarqua pas le haussement de sourcils surpris de Wisely, ni sa réponse, à peine murmurée.

-De rien… ?

-AAH !

Le cri de Tyki interrompit la contemplation d'Allen et surpris Wisely et les autres. Les deux têtes blanches se tournèrent derechef vers lui après avoir échangé un regard circonspect.

Tim voletait insolemment autour de Tyki, ses dents pointues finissant de mâchouiller avec enthousiasme la cigarette fraichement allumée dudit noah. Celui-ci secoua sa main et souffla sur ses doigts.

Allen éclata franchement de rire et s'approcha de Tyki.

-Timcampy, viens par là…

Le golem vient tranquillement se caler sur la tête blanc neige de l'exorciste.

Tyki jura puis demanda :

-Mais… Il lui a pris quoi à cet abruti de golem ?

-Il est pas plus abruti que toi, Mikk.

-Gamin… je te sens drôlement en forme ce soir…

Allen haussa les épaules.

\- Bah…On n'a pas tous atteint un âge où être en forme relève du miracle.

Alors que le noah et l'exorciste se chamaillait, Wisely s'approcha des autres.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Road, je crois qu'ils s'aiment bien, ajouta-telle avec un clin d'œil pour son père qui le lui rendit.

Wisely pouffa malicieusement.

-Je suis bien content qu'on l'ai embarqué avec nous.

-Moi aussi, intervient Sheryl en chantonnant.

-Le truc, déclara Road, c'est qu'ils peuvent continuer longtemps…

-Je vois ça.

Ce fût Tricia qui prit finalement les choses en main. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et mit les mains sur les hanches, s'imposant, à la fois douce et autoritaire.

-Bon, ça suffit tous les deux. Si vous continuez, vous mangerez à la cuisine ! Vous êtes sensé être des adultes matures, je vous rappelle. Surtout toi, Tyki.

Le noah répondit aussitôt.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui prend tout ? C'est lui qui …

Alors qu'Allen déclarait au même moment, faisant un geste de la main vers le portail :

-Moi, je veux bien repartir tout de suite, en fait…

-Silence !

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais ils se turent. Tricia sourit, et Allen décida soudain qu'il adorait cette femme. Elle pointa la demeure, et agrippa le bras de Sheryl qui la serra contre lui avec douceur. Elle sourit à nouveau et déclara tranquillement :

-… à table, alors.

Tyki et Allen, penauds comme des enfants pris en faute, obtempèrent sans s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard complice.

.

.

* * *

 **A la prochaine ! ;)**

 **S.**


	3. This Scar of Us

**Ce chapitre là est arrivé relativement vite j'étais inspirée !:D**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : tout est à Katsura Hoshino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **- _Elogane_ : Et bien en voilà un nouveau ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ! On continue relativement avec Tyki et Allen e chapitre mais on inclura tout le monde dans les suivants ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review en tous cas !**

 **- _B **lue** s-dreams_ : voilà la suite ! Oui, ils sont mignons tous le temps ;) Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !**

 **- _Guest_ : Merci ! **

**- _Anonymous_ : Merci, je ne sais pas si c'est "une merveille" mais je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire en tous cas ! Pour nôtre cher comte... Bah on verra si il paye pas une petite visite plus tard, après tot il dois avoir quelques cadeaux à donner, non ... ? Et oui Tyki et Allen sont mignons ! Bref Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre aussi ! **

.

.

 **PS: Sortez moi toutes les pensées de yaoi qui vont vous venir à l'esprit pendant ce chapitre, siouplait merci ;)**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.  
**

Allen et les Noahs parcoururent rapidement l'allée bordée d'arbres qui menait au manoir.

-Bonsoir Maîtres, accueillit un sexagénaire en ouvrant la grande porte alors que le petit groupe mené par Sheryl et Tricia se présentait.

L'homme en costume de majordome et aux cheveux gris gominés s'inclina pour les saluer.

-Merci, Alexian, enchaina Sheryl alors qu'ils s'entassaient tous dans l'entrée de la demeure, tentant de débarrasser leurs chaussures et manteaux de la neige.

-Je me permets de prendre les manteaux, monsieur.

-Oui, très bien, répondit lord Camelot avec un sourire.

Il aida sa fille à enlever son lourd manteau de velours afin qu' « elle ne froisse pas sa belle robe ! », mais il se retourna moins de deux secondes plus tard vers son majordome avant de lui murmurer quelque chose et de désigner Allen, qui était resté planté dans l'entrée ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre, toujours persuadé qu'il ferait mieux de filer en douce.

-Tu ne ferais mieux pas, rit doucement Wisely à côté de lui.

Le sourire crispé d'Allen s'étira.

-Tss… Je t'avais dit de ne pas recommencer d'essayer d'être dans ta tête, Wisely~

Le noah mit ses mains devant lui en signe d'innocence, quoiqu'un peut moqueur.

-J'ai pas lu dans ton esprit, je te jure.

-Ah… ?

Wisely rit franchement.

-Ah là là là … Toi et Tyki vous êtes pareil, il suffit juste de voir vôtre tête pour savoir à toi vous pensez, même pas besoin de capacité.

Allen pouffa et regarda Wisely, un peu septique.

-Ca n'était pas un compliment ça.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez deux grands joueurs de poker, c'est tout !

-Ah ha, tu verras quand on jouera, rit Allen.

-Messieurs, excusez moi de vous interrompre, intervient Alexian. Vos manteaux ?

Wisely obtempéra et donna son manteau avant de rejoindre les autres noahs, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

De son côté Allen mis plus de temps, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Enfin, quand il donna ses affaires, le majordome le fixa un instant avant de lui faire un sourire et il fut soudain rejoint par Sheryl.

-Allen, mon cher, qu'est ce que cela ? demanda-t-il en pointant doucement les vêtements de l'exorciste.

-Une chemise avec un gilet ?

Bon, il y mettait de la mauvaise foi, était donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux de seconde main, lui ayant été donnés par Mother, il y avait quelques temps de ça déjà.

Sheryl rit, puis s'attrapa le menton.

-Hélas c'est Noël, mon cher Allen on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser comme ça !

-Inutile de vous en faire pour ça, vraiment, Sheryl.

-Noooon ! Intervient Road en sautant à la taille de son père, Papa a raison, c'est Noël !

 _Tss… Et elle en joue en plus…_ pensa furtivement Allen.

Derrière elle, Alexian et Tricia acquiescèrent.

Ce fût finalement Tyki qui régla le problème. Il s'approcha et pris Allen par le bras.

\- Ils ne vont pas te lâcher et tu le sais, alors sois sage et facilites un peu les choses, gamin ~, lui murmura-t-il en concluant sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

Il s'adressa aux autres.

-Je vais lui prêter une tenue, en attendant, pensez à rajouter un couvert.

Alexian sourit, fier.

-C'est déjà fait, Monsieur.

-Impeccable !

Se disant, Tyki entraina Allen.

Ils parcoururent le couloir d'entrée et aboutirent à un superbe hall, carrelage avec motifs en marbres bicolore, pierre et riches meubles, l'ensemble était à la fois coloré et lumineux.

-On admire gamin ?

Tout à sa contemplation, Allen s'était arrêté et regardait la pièce en tournant sur lui-même.

-Oui, c'est très beau.

Tyki mis les mains sur les hanches très fier.

-Ah ah ! À quoi t'attendais-tu ? A des murs noirs et pleins de toiles d'araignée ? Avec des couloirs sombres dont on ne voit pas le bout ?

L'exorciste eut un rire franc.

-Non, c'est la congrégation qui ressemble au repère du maître du mal, je dois dire. C'est un très belle demeure.

-N'est ce pas ? Ça ne te plairait pas de rester, du coup ? On a même une salle de jeux, une salle de musique, une chambre supplémentaire et ….

-Tyki… prévient Allen.

-Tant pis, rétorqua le Noah en haussant les épaules.

Il l'entraina dans le grand escalier de pierre et ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la chambre du Noah.

-Je t'en pris, proposa Tyki en s'effaçant pour laisser Allen rentrer.

La chambre du Tyki était très sobre, comparée au personnage lui-même. Plafond haut et plancher clair la rendait spacieuse et lumineuse bien qu'elle ne fût pas très grande par rapport aux autres pièces du manoir.

Le mobilier était simple : lit double, commode, armoire, fauteuil et chaise, le tout en bois assorti. Dans un coin, près de la grande fenêtre, trônait le fauteuil de velours à côté duquel une petite table ronde portait un plateau avec un verre et une bouteille en cristal. Allen remarqua aussi des livres, éparpillés un peu partout : à côté du lit, sur le fauteuil, sur la chaise, sur la commode… ainsi qu'un jeu de carte sur la table.

Le tout était simple mais très classieux.

Allen s'avança dans la chambre et fût rejoint par Tyki, qui s'approcha de son armoire en râlant sur sa nièce et son frère, exprimant globalement la même pensée qu'Allen.

-…Ils sont pas pénible, je vous jure…

Il chercha quelques secondes et présenta une chemise blanche damassée à l'exorciste.

-J'imagine qu'on ne va pas faire dans l'excentricité te connaissant, gamin ?

-Non, s'il te plaît… approuva Allen en prenant la chemise.

-Ah ah ! Je le savais !

Allen pouffa et commença à se changer, enlevant son gilet abîmé, et déboutonna sa chemise. Alors qu'il l'enlevait, Tyki se retourna à nouveau pour lui donner gilet et cravate assortie à la chemise.

-Tiens, ça devrait te plaire et être à ta tai…

Il s'interrompit quand la chemise d'Allen glissa de ses épaules, exposant l'épaisse cicatrice, si semblable à celle du Noah, qui courrait de l'épaule à l'abdomen de l'exorciste. Allen eut l'air surpris quand il vit les yeux de Tyki la parcourir tout du long. Il sourit et eut un tout petit haussement d'épaule.

-Ouais… Mauvais calcul.

Tyki s'approcha pour lui donner les vêtements en faisant la moue.

-Je vois ça… Tu as dire le sentir passer.

Allen eut un petit rictus et s'agrippa l'épaule.

-Ouais.

Le noah souffla en secouant la tête. Il compatissait avec la douleur qui devait irradier de la cicatrice, la ressentant lui-même relativement souvent. Il passa la main dans les cheveux blancs d'Allen.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi, gamin ?

-Vous ? Rien du tout ! Répliqua Allen en riant.

-Aah ? Mais si tu dois bien servir à quelque chose à un moment !

-Impossible !

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

L'exorciste se rhabilla le temps de leur joute verbale. La tenue que lui avait donné Tyki était parfaite pour Allen. Le gilet allait de paire avec la chemise et Tyki entreprit de lui montrer comment faire un nœud de cravate correct.

-Je portais ça quand j'étais plus jeune… je dois dire que ça me fait bizarre de les voir sur quelqu'un d'autre encore plus sur toi, mais je dois dire que ça te va bien, gamin, dit le noah en resserrant la cravate de l'exorciste.

-Merci, marmonna Allen.

-Par contre, je ne pense pas avoir de pantalon à ta taille…

-Euuh… qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça Tyki ?

Le noah se retourna en toute innocence.

-Et bien que tu es pet…

Allen eut un superbe sourire, tout à fait angélique, et fit craquer ses doigts gantés mettant Tyki au défi de finir sa phrase.

-… que j'ai toujours eu de très grande jambe, même jeune, rattrapa Tyki très vite.

\- Ah, voyez-vous ça…

Ils pouffèrent.

Enfin, Allen se fut changé et Tyki lui jeta un regard approbateur tandis qu'ils redescendaient au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les autres.

-C'est mieux… mais tu sais, gamin, faut pas te vexer, tu as seize ans, c'est normal de pas avoir fait de poussée de croissance à ton âge.

Allen le fixa un instant, septique mais toujours souriant, ce qui fit tiquer son comparse alors qu'ils parcouraient le hall d'un pas tranquille.

-Donc… tu admets que je suis petit ?

-C'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…

-Ah oui … ?

Ils atteignirent finalement une autre partie du manoir et entrèrent dans la salle à manger.

-Waaaah... On dirait une pièce de conte... laissa échapper Allen.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... le sapin immense, la grande table, le feu de cheminée...

-T'as des étoiles dans les yeux, gamin.

-Raaah chut !

-Ah vous êtes là ! Road sauta dans les bras d'Allen et détailla sa tenue. ça te va bien ! ajouta-t-elle.

Elle lui pris la main avec un sourire tendre et l'entraina vers la table.

-Tu viens ?

L'exorciste acquiesça et lui enchaina la pas, riant, suivit de Tyki qui les regardait en souriant.

.

* * *

 **Bisous, à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**

 **S.**


	4. Humans

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pour ne pas vous mentir j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire… ça n'a pas été une question d'inspiration, je savais déjà ce que je voulais y mettre mais…. Comment dire ? J'ai bien compris que vous attendiez impatiemment la suite et j'avais peur de vous décevoir. (/)**

 **Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Comme d'habitude, pensez à la petite review à la fin ! :)**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à Katsura Hoshino !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews (merci les gars, vous avez géré !) :**

 **-Addaline : Oh que texte ! XD Merci merci beaucoup pour cette si loooongue review qui, je dois l'admettre, a refait ma journée tellement elle m'a fait plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire autant, donc pas la peine de t'excuser, tu sais ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir un rire trop fort, sinon tu auras du mal à te justifier ! x) C'est vraiment bien que Encounters t'ai plu aussi ! Mon but, c'est de vous faire passer un bon moment ! Je ne sais pas si je vends du rêve, mais du moment que ça vous plaît c'est parfait ! Pour ce qui est d'Allen qui se retrouve tout seul… sans hasard pas de bonne histoire ?** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **Bordel, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir quand on me dit que mes personnages sont bien écrits et attachants, où qu'ils pourraient réagir comme ça dans le manga ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça dans ma tête, je me dis « attends, imagine un peu comment ça se passerai ? » je crois que c'est pour ça que j'insiste autant sur leur rires et leurs expressions ! Je veux pas forcement écrire un truc torturé ou foncièrement comique ou quoi… juste une petite fic qui donne le sourire ou mette de bonne humeur sans être trop incohérente avec le reste de l'oeuvre ! :) Je suis contente de les écrire et que tu me dises que tu aimes bien leurs interactions ou leurs sens de la répartie ! J'ai l'impression de faire un truc bien XD Bonne chance pour tes devoirs, ma belle. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (tu m'as mis la pression ! XD) merci encore (juste au cas où tu sois passé à côté des trois précédents) ! Bisous à toi ! ;)**

 **-Elogane : Ah salut toi ! Je suis contente de te revoir à chaque fois, merci pour ça ! C'est adorable de ta part de toujours me laisser une petite review ! Voilà la suite ! Elle s'est un peu fait attendre j'en convient. Le fait que la QG de la congrégation ressemble au repère du maître du mal m'a toujours beaucoup fait rire, je dois l'avouer ! En effet pour la blessure d'Allen…. J'ai toujours trouvé ça « bien » qu'ils aient la même blessure infligée par la même arme alors qu'ils sont « ennemis », ça fait un peu un point commun métaphorique… (mais je pense que je vais trop loin…). Ah ! J'ai peut être eu du mal à me faire comprendre, mais ce dont je parlais à la fin de Encounters était le plan par rapport à Kanda avec Alma Karma et tout… ^^ Je voulais faire un lien avec le manga et « intégrer » la fic au récit en quelque sorte ! Bref, merci encore ! :D**

 **-Anonymous : Désolée j'ai été moins rapide sur ce coup là ! C'est vraiment cool que les interactions t'aient plu ! :D Et c'est parfait si tu trouve que ça fait famille, c'est le but, en fait ! Alexian… ah là là… Bon, je vais t'avouer que son nom est le mélange des deux meilleurs majordomes du monde (aka Alfred et Sébastian), il pouvait être que bien ! XD Et nope pour le yaoi, mais je sais que l'imagination des fangirls peut aller vite, du coup je voulais mettre au clair dès le début… XD**

 **-Tylen : Merci ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu as aimé ce que j'ai écrit ! Pas de yaoi dans cette fic par contre ! On verra plus tard pour la poker pair x) je trouve ça sympa à lire quand c'est bien écrit mais je n'aime pas tellement l'écrire moi-même ! Bref merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs suivit tranquillement Road jusqu'à la table à manger.

Six couverts, dont assiettes en porcelaine, argenteries, multiples verres en cristal, et quelques décorations, bougies et perles, s'étalaient sur la nappe blanche brodée.

Sheryl et Tricia se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers Allen, et Lady Camelot hocha la tête, approbatrice, et épousseta les épaules du jeune homme.

-C'est très bien ainsi, dit-elle. Juste…

Elle leva la main et entreprit doucement de coiffer un peu les cheveux blancs rebelles.

-Hmm… Ils ne tiennent jamais en place ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

L'ainée des noahs se rapprocha de lui et se suspendit à bras.

-Pourtant… ils me semblaient moins décoiffés, avant, intervient-elle en faisant la moue.

Allen la regarda, surpris.

-En fait… Comment dire ?

Il hésita un instant à s'étaler sur les petits problèmes quotidiens de la congrégation.

-J'ai… j'ai eu un petit problème avec une potion de Komui… Elle les a fait pousser de façon… indésirée, dira-t-on… j'ai dû les recouper, et depuis…

Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

-Ce qui m'étonne c'est surtout que tu ais remarqué quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle eut un rire plus que taquin et agita le doigt de droite à gauche tout en venant se mettre devant lui.

-Héhéhé ! Je remarque toujours tout ! Mais, attends… ça veut dire que tu as eu les cheveux… longs ?

Allen la scruta, perplexe. Son expression étrange le fit tiquer et il remarqua soudain Tyki, derrière sa nièce qui lui faisait les gros yeux en agitant la tête; tandis que Wisely se retenait de rire.

 _Ça, ça doit vouloir dire « danger_ ».

Il reporta son intérêt sur Road.

-Non... à peine, je t'assure !

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, peu dupe, et se retourna soudain vers Tyki, faisant sursauter son oncle et son frère adoptif, tandis qu'Allen soupirait.

-Je t'interdis, dit elle au Noah du plaisir, Tu m'entends : je t'interdis, d'en faire autant et de tout couper, c'est bien clair ?

Tyki soupira, lasse mais septique, et détourna le regard.

-Oui oui…

La petite dispute fût interrompu par Alexian, qui se racla la gorge et déclara que le dîner était prêt à être servit. La petite famille s'avança, Sheryl en tête suivit par sa fille, Allen fermant la marche.

Alexian guida poliment Allen jusqu'à sa place. Tricia et Sheryl étaient chacun à un bout, présidant la table, Road était à la gauche de son père, en face de Tyki, à côté duquel prit place Wisely. L'exorciste s'assit à entre Road et Tricia. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, et qu'il fût totalement indifférent à l'idée de les impressionner, l'exorciste fût soulagé de connaître l'étiquette de table.

Alexian se racla la gorge et s'inclina tranquillement à côté de Sheryl, avant de commencer à leur servir du champagne.

Allen interrompit précipitamment le geste du majordome lorsque celui-ci fût à son niveau.

-Désolé Alexian, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que je ne prendrais pas d'alcool.

-Oh désolé, monsieur.

Allen agita les mains devant lui et lui sourit.

-C'est ma faute, dit il alors que le sexagénaire continuait le tour de table en souriant.

Wisely rit.

-Tu peux boire, tu sais. Nous n'allons rien te faire, nous t'avons d'ores et déjà kidnappé, je te rappelle, déclara-t-il en souriant avec un haussement d'épaule.

Allen pinça les lèvres et résista à franchement renvoyer un réplique cinglante au noah.

 _Il n'a pas tort, après tout._

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

L'exorciste releva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de Wisely. Le pire étant qu'il savait pertinemment que le noah de la sagesse n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées. Il soupira.

-Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Je ne bois simplement jamais d'alcool.

-Hum...Pourquoi ça ?

Wisely semblait réellement perplexe face à cette décision. Allen hésita à nouveau à s'expliquer.

-Disons que cette décision à une cause qui tient en deux mots : Marian Cross.

-Aie, intervient Tyki.

-En effet... confirma Allen, blasé et nonchalant à l'évocation de son mentor.

Le noah du plaisir sourit et se tourna vers son frère.

-Jasdero et David nous ont raconté toute leur mission concernant Cross… Cette histoire de traque… et puis je dois admettre qu'il a un sacré bon sens de l'humour, Cross, de leur laisser toute ses dettes…

\- Ils n'ont pas été obligés de les payer mais c'était très amusant de les voir dans cet état, déclara Sheryl.

Allen souffla dans un semblant de rire et haussa un sourcil en silence, luttant pour ne pas s'énerver. Road éclata de rire et tapa dans le dos de son exorciste favoris.

-Je crois qu'on va arrêter de parler de dettes, sinon Allen ne va pas s'en remettre.

Alexian revient vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs à ce moment là et lui servit du jus. L'exorciste le remercia gracieusement.

Sheryl profita de l'occasion et saisit alors son verre; il le leva pour porter un toast.

-Noël est une fête de famille, mes chers. Aussi, suis-je ravi que chacun d'entre vous soit ici ce soir, à cette table.

Tyki suivit le geste de son frère.

-à la famille, qu'elle soit de sang ou non, déclara-t-il.

Road imita son oncle, de même que Wisely et Tricia.

-à la famille.

Allen prit son verre à son tour et le leva à la même hauteur que les autres. En cet instant il ne pensait ni à ses camarades exorcistes, ni à la congrégation, et Dieu seul sait que cette pensée le ferait culpabiliser plus tard.

Mais pour l'heure, un doux sourire s'entendait sur son visage alors qu'il trinquait avec les autres noahs.

Alexian les regarda avec tendresse et ce fût lorsque le dîner commença que la famille Camelott prit conscience du budget qu'il allait leur falloir pour entretenir Allen s'il restait avec eux.

\- Que prendrez-vous, Monsieur ? Je peux vous proposer fois gras, salade, magret, huîtres...

L'exorciste eut une expression tout à fait angélique.

-De tout, c'est possible ?

Alexian, perplexe, et le jeune homme se tournèrent vers Sheryl en quête d'approbation. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr que tu peux prendre de tout, Allen. Mais cela ne va-t-il pas faire beaucoup ?

Allen rit franchement.

-Aucune inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là !

Des employés de maison commèrent à défiler dans la pièce, apportant divers plats, tous succulents; et l'exorciste remarqua soudain quelque chose. Tyki, Tricia et Sheryl étant pris dans leur conversation, il se pencha un peu vers Road, et demanda doucement :

-Il n'y a pas d'akuma, ici ... ?

Elle le scruta un instant.

-Non, nous vivons tout à fait normalement ici, tu sais.

-Oh...

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

-Non, je pensais... Enfin...

Elle rit avec douceur.

-Je te l'ai dit, Allen, nous sommes "humains", et nous aussi nous aimons ne pas avoir à penser à tout ça.

Road marqua une pause et sourit un peu avant d'ajouter :

-C'est différent chez Millénie ou à bord de l'arc, bien entendu.

-Je vois... Répondit Allen.

La réponse de Road le surprenait un peu. Les noahs, les monstres pour la congrégation, lui semblaient plus humains à chaque rencontre. Et cela lui brisait le cœur autant que cela le ravissait. Il sourit un peu tristement et passa distraitement une main dans le cheveux de la noah des rêves à la grande surprise ravie de celle-ci.

Les assiettes d'Allen défilèrent au fur et à mesure du repas sous les regards incrédules et rieurs de ses hôtes. Il mangeait cinq fois plus d'eux mais tout à fait au même rythme. Tyki secoua la tête, incrédule, et se permit de dévisager un peu son cadet.

-Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça, gamin ?

Allen leva innocemment sa main gauche, faisait grimacer ses interlocuteurs :

-Là-dedans.

Il marqua une pause et sembla étonné de l'intérêt soudain; il eut un léger rire avant de s'expliquer.

-Les innocences de types symbiotiques prennent les ressources vitales de leur hôte, c'est pour ça que nous mangeons beaucoup plus que le reste des gens.

Tyki fit la moue, dégoûté.

-Tiens…Je crois qu'on appelle ça un parasite, déclara Road, détachée, mais soutenue par les hochements de tête de Wisely.

Allen ne répondit pas et Tyki saisit l'occasion.

-Tu sais, ma proposition de t'en débarrasser tient toujours, si tu veux.

-Non, je vous en remercie gracieusement Sir Mikk.

Le noah du plaisir répliqua directement, il aimait beaucoup ses joutes verbales avec Allen.

-Je vous en pris, Monsieur Walker.

Alexian revient sur ces entrefaites et s'il fût surpris de cette soudaine politesse factice entre les deux hommes, il ne déclara pas un mot. Le majordome annonça le désert. Tandis qu'Alexian et les employés repartaient, les bras chargés de couverts, l'exorciste remarqua soudain l'absence de son golem.

-Attendez… Où est Tim ?

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche tentant d'apercevoir son compagnon.

-Là bas, pointa gentiment Tricia en montrant la porte ouverte qui menait au salon.

Allen guetta un moment la présence de Timcampy avant de finalement l'apercevoir. Son golem voletait de part et d'autre de la pièce en compagnie des Teases de Tyki avec lesquels il semblait jouer à chat.

L'exorciste soupira et eut envie de rappeler son golem à l'ordre.

-Tim ! Ne traine pas avec… avec _ça,_ je te pris !

-Comment ça « avec _ça »_ ? s'indigna Tyki.

-Je n'aime pas ces satanés papillons ! répliqua Allen.

Wisely se joint joyeusement à la conversation.

-Tu es plutôt mal placé pour faire une réflexion à ton golem, Allen.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le noah, et répondit du tac au tac en plaisantant à moitié :

-C'est faux ! J'ai été kidnappé, moi, monsieur !

.

* * *

 **Bisous, à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **S.**


	5. He, Who didn't believe

**Hey !**

 **Voilà nouveau chapitre, vous n'avez pas trop eu à l'attendre celui là ! :D  
**

 **Disclamer : tout est à Katsura Hoshino.**

 **.**

 **Réponses au Reviews :**

 **-** _ **Elogane**_ **: Ahaha ! Je suis fait rire en l'écrivant x) Tout à fait ! Imagine Road envoyer un courrier à Komui : « Bonjour, j'ai récemment appris l'existence de votre potion capillaire…. Serait-il possible de nous organiser une rencontre afin de mettre en place un échange stratégique de cette potion ? J'en aurais grande utilité~ », Pour le foie d'Allen je crois, en vrai, c'est Crowned Clown qui le garde en état XD Oui, la dernière phrase veut exactement dire ce que tu penses ! En gros qu'allen est mal placé pour lui dire de traîner avec eux, parce que lui-même est dans la même situation avec les noahs… C'était peut être un peu ambigüe ? ^^ Bref, merci d'être toujours la première à me laisser une review !**

 **-** _ **NeahCampbell54**_ **: Merci de ta review ! Oui, ce chapitre était plutôt léger, malheureusement celui-ci le sera un peu moins, désolée … Mais je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait !**

 _ **-Blues-dreams**_ **: Salut toi ! Dis-moi, ça faisait longtemps ! Bah écoutes, les examens arrivent, et c'est forcement plus intéressant d'écrire XD Bref ! Tes commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir, au contraire ! C'est génial que le chapitre t'ais plu et que tu aies bien ris ! Bref merci, j'espère que tu aimeras celui là, aussi !**

 **-Caliste : C'est génial que tu ais ris ! Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plaît ! Merci pour ta review en tous cas, ça me fait très plaisir ! :) on part sur un chapitre un peu moins drôle en revanche...**

 **-Anonymous : Ahaha ! Oui, j'ai bien compris que tu l'attendais ! Et bien en voilà un nouveau ! Il ne s'est pas fait attendre, lui ! :p Oui, j'adorais le design d'Allen avec les cheveux longs :3 Héhéhé ! Tu vas bien voir ce qui sa passe; merci de toujours prendre de temps de laisser une review, ça me faut plaisir ! Je me découragerai vite, sinon, je crois XD**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _« I don't believe in magic », the little boy said._

 _The old man smiled_

 _« [One day,] you will »_

 _-Atticus_

 _._

Le dîner se fini tranquillement et Allen fût bien obligé d'admettre que le chef cuisinier des Camelott pouvait largement concurrencer Jerry. Il eut un soupire de satisfaction.

Après quelques minutes, Sheryl se leva tranquillement et alla dispenser ses serviteurs pour le reste de la soirée. Il revient à la table et s'approcha de Tricia. Sa femme somnolait sur sa chaise, toussotant à intervalles réguliers. Allen la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Ma mère a une santé fragile, lui murmura Road ayant remarqué son geste, elle a dû mal à passer de longues journées hors du lit.

-Je vois… Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?

La noah secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Le médecin dit que c'est incurable, elle peut seulement se reposer.

Il regarda Sheryl poser avec douceur une main sur le visage de Tricia.

-Tricia, ma chère…

Elle se leva et leur adressa un sourire, tandis que Sheryl la raccompagnait à leur chambre. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers eux quatre.

-Nous allons aller nous coucher, dit-il, Road, ma chérie, ne veille pas trop tard, même si tu es impatiente de voir tes cadeaux. Pareil pour toi, Wisely.

Les deux cadets se regardèrent avec un sourire diabolique et déclarèrent ensemble avec le plus beau sourire du monde :

-Ouiii !

Sheryl soupira, nullement crédule du comportement de ses « enfants ». Il s'adressa ensuite à Allen :

-Allen, mon grand, Alexian t'as préparé une chambre d'ami, juste en face de celle de Tyki. Tu es libre d'en disposer comme bon te semble.

-Merci beaucoup, Sheryl.

Le noah lui répondit par un sourire et il sortit de la pièce en la compagnie aimante de sa femme.

Allen scruta le couple un instant. Sheryl jouait parfaitement le rôle du père de famille mais il était sûr, qu'à la manière de Tyki, son comportement passait du blanc au noir en situation de combat.

Il profita de la sortie de ses hôtes pour se lever discrètement alors que Road se plaignait à Tyki qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dormir, et il se dirigea vers le salon rejoindre Tim.

Son golem vient vers lui dès lors qu'il poussa la porte de bois de la grande pièce. Circulaire et chaleureuse, un tiers de celle-ci était cependant composé d'immenses fenêtres qui allaient du sol au plafond et étaient encadrés de lourds rideaux de velours rouges, de rigueur pour l'hiver. Une immense cheminée était allumée et assurait à la pièce, en association avec le lustre, une bonne luminosité. Au centre de la pièce s'organisait un salon avec un canapé, et trois fauteuils qui lui faisaient face, le tout autour d'une petite table des étagèrent chargées de livres magnifiques s'étalaient également sur une bonne partie du mur.

L'exorciste s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda la neige qui tombait en silence. Il se sentit peu à peu d'humeur nostalgique. Le jeune exorciste s'avança un peu plus et colla son front contre carreau froid. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Est-ce que Lavi avait offert le lapin en peluche à Lenalee ? Est-ce que Komui avait encore trouvé une idée farfelue pour fêter Noël ? Krori avait-il pleuré en pensant à Eliade ? Link était-il rentré pour voir les Thirds ? Et Kanda mangeait-il des sobas, même pour Noël ? Est-ce que Timothy était retourné à l'orphelinat voir ses camarades ?

Ses pensées lui tirent un sourire et divaguèrent un peu plus loin.

 _Mana le regardait en souriant._

 _C'était Noël. La neige tombait à gros flocons._

 _Ils se connaissaient depuis un an déjà, et les temps étaient un peu durs pour eux. Pourtant son père avait, ce jour-là, trouvé le moyen de revenir avec une nouvelle veste pour lui et quelques bonbons. Il avait même de quoi leur payer un bon repas._

 _L'enfant qu'il était avait râlé en lui disant qu'il était irresponsable et qu'il n'avait rien dans le crâne._

 _Mana avait simplement rit._

 _Mana riait souvent._

 _Allen avait eu pour habitude de lui dire qu'il était un imbécile heureux, mais cela n'affectait en rien le comportement de celui qui l'avait recueilli._

 _-Comment t'as fait pour acheter ça ?_

 _-Hmm ? avait demandé presque innocemment Mana._

 _-Arrête de faire ça ! Tu sais que ça m'agace ! Avait râlé Allen avant d'ajouter un juron._

 _-On avait dit pas de vulgarité Allen !_

 _Et il s'était penché pour lui faire gentiment enfiler la veste._

 _-Alors ? Comment t'as fait ? Avait-il répété, presque sévère._

 _Mana se fendit d'un grand sourire._

 _-Je fais de la magie, moi, monsieur !_

 _Allen avait alors fait la moue, perplexe._

 _-j'crois pas à la magie._

 _Le regard de Mana s'était fait doux et triste à la fois, mais son sourire demeurait._

 _-Un jour… Un jour, tu y croiras._

-Gamin ?

-Hmm ?

Tyki était rentré dans la pièce pour proposer une partie de tarot à l'exorciste, il s'avança vers lui quand celui-ci ne lui répondit qu'à moitié.

-Gamin, répéta-t-il en mettant la main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme se retourna, l'air un peu triste, mais toujours souriant.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. La neige… ça me rend un peu nostalgique.

-Il n'y a pas de mal… Et puis, c'est rare...Un jour de neige pour Noël. C'est plutôt de la pluie ici, d'habitude. Wisely et Road étaient surexcités, hier.

Il réussi à décrocher un petit rire à Allen et il le fixa un moment avant de lui demander :

-Tu pensais à tes camarades ?

-Un peu… Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment… Et puis, à Mana, aussi.

-Mana ?

Allen eut un sourire triste.

-Mon père.

Tyki ne répondit pas immédiatement mais s'avança au niveau de l'exorciste et regarda lui-aussi les flocons tomber. Pour la première fois, il prit vraiment conscience de la cicatrice de l'adolescent et de sa signification.

-C'est la personne que tu as essayé de ramener ?

A sa question indiscrète suivit un silence fermé, mais éloquent. Son cadet semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de la neige.

-Tu dois te dire que j'étais un peu naïf, dit-il finalement.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au noah du lui répondre.

-C'est fou, à quel point on ne change pas.J'ai accepté à l'époque parce que… Parce que pour le petit garçon que j'étais, tout, _tout_ , répéta-t-il, valait mieux que la solitude.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « on ne change pas » ?

Allen le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis là, non ? Toi et moi, savons très bien que je ne serais pas venu si je ne l'avais pas voulu.

Tyki hésita et pris de temps de penser un instant aux mots d'Allen. Il fini par lui demander nonchalamment, après avoir allumé une cigarette :

\- Tu te sens seul, gamin ?

L'exorciste se tendit et sembla se refermer comme un huître.

-La congrégation, en ce moment... C'était mieux avant, j'ai l'impression ? Plus chaleureux.

Il eut soudain l'air à la fois triste et blessé, et il croisa les bras avant de dire, un peu amer :

-La moitié de l'ordre est persuadée que je travaille pour vous, alors…

-Tu veux que je leur envoie une lettre ? Proposa aimablement Tyki. _« Bonjour, je me permets de vous écrire pour vous informer que le sous signé Allen Walker, ne travaille pas pour nous, à notre grand dépit ceci dit. Bisous, Tyki Mikk »_

Allen rit franchement et Tyki n'ayant rien d'autre à lui dire qui n'aurait paru forcé, lui ébouriffa simplement les cheveux.

Après un long silence, Allen baissa la tête et marmonna :

-J'aurais vraiment dû m'y mettre avant…

-Hein ?

-Quoi ? Oh ! dit l'exorciste en comprenant soudain qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Je parle de photographie. Ça fait un moment que je songe à m'y mettre…

-La photographie ?

Allen eut un sourire de coin.

\- Nous ne vivons pas longtemps, n'est ce pas ? Encore moins quand on est exorciste...Alors, j'ai commencé à penser que ça serait bien de pouvoir conserver une trace de ceux qui font mon "monde"...

 _C'est un peu comme de la magie... ça aurait plu à Mana, remarque_ , pensa furtivement Allen.

 _Je pendrais une photo de Lavi en train de faire semblant de lire sous le regard de Bookman._

 _De Komui serrant Lenalee fort dans ses bras._

 _Et puis, de Link en train de faire de la pâtisserie._

 _Kanda embêté par Marie et Tiedol._

 _Johnny en train de jouer aux échecs avec Timothy._

 _Krory dans les jardins avec Miranda…_

 _Et enfin, j'en prendrais une avec tout le monde._

.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un peu moins amusant que le dernier j'en conviens, mais il en faut des comme ça ! Bref à la prochaine,**

 **Bisous,**

 **S.**


	6. Laugh Fragments

**.**

 **Hey ladies and gentlemans !**

 **Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à sortir ce chapitre mais j'ai eu un mois chargé, les partiels tout ça….**

 **Bref ! Mais voilà la suite !**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à Katsura Hoshino !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **- _Blues-dreams_ : Heyy ! Déjà : merci beaucoup ! Écoute, mes examens sont passés et maintenant je suis un elfe liiiiiiiiiiiibre ! Ah ! Et Bonne Année aussi ! ) Héhéhé ! Je suis contente si tu as trouvé qu'ils ressemblent à une famille ! Oui, parfois, j'imagine aussi les photos que Allen pourrait prendre…C'est une idée qui me tient vraiment à cœur ! Bref merci merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre que plaira aussi !**

 **- _Caliste_ : Merci de ta review ! Euuh nope ! XD**

 ** _-Anonymous_ : Salut toi ! Alors merci merci merci pour toutes tes reviews, que tu me laisses à intervalles réguliers ! ça me motive vraiment ! :D Bonne Année à toi et Joyeux Noël (comment ça, je suis en retard ?) C'est adorable de prendre le temps de me le souhaiter ! Je te souhaite plein de bonheur ! Oui, je crois que la tentative de Tyki pour essayer de disculper Allen a beaucoup plu x) Je suis contente si je vous fais rire ! Non, je ne pense pas inclure le reste des Noahs, je ne sais pas gérer autant de personnages… du coup ça serait vraiment décevant donc je reste avec ceux que je maîtrise à peu près. ^^**

 **- _NeahCampbell54_ : Merciii ! Non non, ce n'était pas le dernier comme tu peux le voir ! Et celui-ci non plus ! Je ne sais pas si il était parfait, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrirai ! Bref ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi ! :D**

 **- _Elogane_ : Salut toi ! Merci de ta review :) Joyeux Noël et bonne année à toi ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je finirai cette fic en bon et du forme ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste eu beaucoup d'examen depuis un mois et demi, et donc pas vraiment la foi d'écrire… Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre ! C'est vraiment flatteur que tu aimes toujours autant ! Merci merci merci !**

 **- _Camelia17_ : Coucou ! Merci ! ça me rend toujours heureuse quand on me dit qu'on aime notre style ! Merci ! Mais oui… Quelques fautes m'échappent toujours… Mais si tu trouves que mes fics s''intègrent dans le manga c'est juste parfait, parce que c'est juste le but ! Ahhaa ! En fait, ce n'est pas la fin comme tu peux le voir XD Et ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier non plus ! J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite !**

 **.**

 **Note : Je parle du tarot dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas initiés, en gros, au tarot, chaque carte se voit attribuer un certain nombre de points ( les petites cartes de 1 à 10 valent 0,5, pareil pour les atouts de 2 à 20, le valet vaut 2 points, le cavalier 3, la reine 4 et le roi, l'excuse/Joker, le 1 et le 21 d'atout valent 5 points et sont donc les cartes les plus précieuses du jeu) le but est d'avoir le plus de points possible et donc de remporter le plus de plis durant chaque manche. Au début de chaque tour, chaque joueur "parle" et dit s'il "prend" ou pas, en gros si il pense pouvoir remporter suffisamment de points avec son jeu. Celui qui prend joue contre les deux autres, s'il dépasse le nombre de points voulus, il gagne, sinon il perd.  
**

 **(Bon C'est un résumé trèèèèès concis d'un jeu très compliqué, mais globalement, ça ressemble à ça.)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _« ''J'ai éclaté en sanglots.'' J'ai un faible pour cette expression. On n'éclate jamais de faim ou de froid. En revanche, on éclate de rire ou en sanglots. Il est des sentiments qui justifient qu'on vole en éclat. »_

-Albert Espinosa Puig, Tout ce que nous aurions pu être toi et moi, si nous n'avions pas été toi et moi.

.

Tyki, en sous vêtement sur sa chaise, une cigarette à la bouche, essaya tant bien que mal de remonter le fil de la soirée pour tenter de comprendre comment il est en était arrivé là.

Après, qu'il ai rejoint Allen dans le salon, tout deux avait parlé un moment, jusqu'à ce que Road les retrouve en demandant pourquoi Tyki mettait autant de temps à trouver un jeu de cartes.

-Humm ? Pourquoi faire ?

Tyki s'était tourné vers l'exorciste.

-Une petite partie de Tarot, ça te tente, gamin ? Cela nous changerai du poker.

Il avait penché la tête sur la droite, et avait sourit, à la fois adorable et redoutable.

-ça me va !

-Bien ! s'exclama Road, tandis que son oncle et son frère s'installaient à la table du salon en compagnie de l'exorciste. Elle attrapa les cartes, mais Tyki et Allen l'arrêtèrent en concert alors qu'elle allait les mélanger.

-Non !

-Non !

La Noah des rêves lâcha les cartes, surprise et perplexe.

-Oh ! On se calme, les garçons !

-On ne mélange jamais un jeu de Tarot, dit Tyki, coupe juste le paquet.

-D'accooord !

-Tu joues ? lui demanda doucement Allen en distribuant.

-Non, non. Je vais juste regarder Tyki se faire battre ! S'exclama Road avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tarot à trois, donc, répondit Allen après un rire au moins aussi effrayant que celui de l'autre noah.

Il distribua tranquillement les cartes à Tyki et Wisely, Road retournant aléatoirement une carte d'un paquet ou d'un autre de temps en temps tout en chantonnant.

-Ahaha ! ça va aller, Tyki, dit elle à son oncle, en scrutant ses cartes par-dessus son épaule.

-Bien sûr !

Ça n'allait pas. Non, ça n'allait _certainement_ pas, songea le Noah un peu plus tard en échangeant un regard avec sa nièce au cours de la troisième manche.

Pour donner du mordant à la partie, ils avaient convenus qu'à la fin de chaque partie, le ou les perdants devraient enlever une pièce de vêtement, en gage. Road était particulièrement fière de son idée, elle-même ne jouant pas, elle regardait la partie avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Wisely, Tyki et Allen, assis autour de la table, se faisaient face.

Ils étaient au début d'un quatrième tour, Allen ayant remporté les deux premiers, Wisely et Tyki se retrouvaient sans cravate ni gants pour l'un, et sans chaussures ni nœud pour l'autre. Leurs pièces de vêtements étaient posées au bord de la table.

Tyki soupira et enleva sa veste tandis qu'Allen se délestait de sa cravate, Wisely venant tout juste de gagner le dernier tour.

La partie continua tranquillement, Allen, Tyki et Wisely trichant tellement à tour de rôle que cela ne le servait presque plus à rien. Mais Allen dominait certainement la partie, étant encore relativement habillé par rapport à ses deux comparses.

Wisely, bien qu'il n'ai plus que sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements, ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé par cette situation.

Quant à Tyki, il était assis en tailleur, en caleçon, une cigarette à la bouche, drapé du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Bon, déclara Allen, sadique, je propose qu'on fasse une dernière partie ? proposa-t-il après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Minuit trente. Ils étaient déjà le vingt cinq.

-ça me va, répondit Wisely, plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Allons-y, soupira Tyki sans une hésitation.

-Hum ! Tu n'hésites pas beaucoup pour quelqu'un dans ta situation, songea Allen à voix haute à l'attention du noah du plaisir.

-Ah ! Tyki passa le bras sur le dossier de la chaise en tirant une bouffée. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre à ce stade.

-En effet, tu n'as même pas de dignité...

-Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien, rien, répondit Allen, du tac au tac, avec rire carnassier n'en contraste total avec son visage d'ange, en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence. Juste... Laves ça, avant de me le donner, tu veux ?

Tyki pris une dernière bouffée, soupira en souriant et écrasa son mégot avant de se lever sous le regard scrutateur et incrédule de ses cadets, et de se diriger tranquillement vers l'exorciste.

-Il va t'arriver des broutilles, toi.

Allen ne se donna même pas la peine de continuer à le regarder, et reprit la distribution du jeu, insolent et provocateur envers le noah.

\- Voyez-vous ça.

Le portugais sourit de la même façon que son cadet un peu plus tôt.

-Viens par là, toi, déclara-t-il en l'attrapant pour le lever de sa chaise.

-Qu… ?! fût tout ce que Allen eu le temps d'essayer de dire avant d'être saisit par l'homme qui entreprit de le maintenir tandis que Road bondissait de sa chaise pour se précipiter sur lui.

-A l'attaque ! cria-t-elle, commençant à lui faire des chatouilles.

Allen tenta de se débattre mais il riait tellement que ses tentatives de se libérer de l'emprise de Tyki et de contre-attaquer Road se retrouvaient veines.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'Alexian décida d'entrer dans salon, attiré par le grabuge.

-Tout va bien, maîtres ...?

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Allen, débraillé, maintenu contre le torse dénudé de Tyki, assaillit de chatouilles par Road, le tout sous les « ouais ! » et « allez-y ! » de Wisely qui, debout sur sa chaise, semblait passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers le majordome qui les fixait, tout à fait impassible.

Il eut un magnifique moment de silence burlesque, durant lequel Alexian en profita pour les saluer avant de refermer doucement la porte avec des yeux rieurs.

Le silence se prolongea encore une seconde avec d'être rompu par l'éclat de rire de Road, très vite suivit par celui d'Allen et des deux autres.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour se remettre de leur fou rire. Allen ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et fini par se laisser tomber au sol, Road assise à ses côtés, sa tête enfouie dans son épaule, encore secouée de rires. Tyki et Wisely s'étaient rassit et chacun évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard des autres.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Allen entrait dans la chambre que lui avait assigné Alexian, en compagnie de Tyki. Un silence confortable les accompagnait.

Une fois que tous s'étaient calmés, le noah du plaisir avait déclaré qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit avant de se rhabiller, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les protestations de Road et Wisely, peu enclins à rejoindre leur chambre respective. Allen avait pris sa veste, sa cravate et ses chaussures sous le bras et s'était appuyé sur la table, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les observait.

Finalement, Tyki avait menacé d'aller chercher Tricia, et ses deux cadets avaient déguerpis rejoindre leur chambre avec un nouvel éclat de rire non sans que Road ne prenne le temps de faire un détour pour déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Allen avec un clin d'œil.

Le portugais râla, avant de dire à Allen :

-Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! Aller, au lit, gamin !

-Ouiiiii ! Répondit Allen avec enthousiasme, en s'avançant vers lui.

-Oh pitié, soupira Tyki, tout mais pas ça, je préfère quand tu me réponds insolemment… ça m'angoisse, là.

-En parlant de choses qui angoissent … dit Allen en se tournant vers la cheminée.

Il pointa un fauteuil de la main. Timcampy s'était endormi dessus, entouré par les Teases de Tyki qui s'étaient lovés contre lui. L'exorciste haussa un sourcil et ils échangèrent un regard complice accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule de la part du noah avant de sortir du salon pour aller à l'étage.

Alors qu'il posait un pied dans sa chambre, Allen pris le temps de détailler l'environnement qui l'accueillait.

Sa chambre, sobre et simple, rappelait celle de Tyki, à laquelle elle faisait d'ailleurs face. Les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le parc de la demeure et les couleurs ocre et blanches de la literie et du bois clair, procuraient à Allen un sentiment d'apaisement.

Il posa ses affaires sur la chaise et il remarqua que quelqu'un avait déposé son manteau beige et son sac sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

 _Alexian, sans doute ?_ Songea Allen avec un sourire.

-Bon, gamin, je te laisse là, déclara Tyki en prenant une nouvelle cigarette.

Le noah fit demi tour et sorti tranquillement de la chambre avec rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet au passage. Celui retient l'homme avant qu'il ne sorte.

-M…ci…

-Hum ?

Un silence s'installa, tandis qu'Allen retenait Tyki, n'osant pas répéter. Il fini par prendre une inspiration et se retourna vers le noah.

-Rien, rien… Excuses-moi, Tyki.

Il lâcha la manche du portugais.

-Désolé pour ça.

Tyki eut un sourire charmeur.

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas dormir tout seul ? Tu veux une berceuse … ? Ou bien…

Il s'avança vers Allen.

-…Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Hum ! Ne te surestime pas, Mikk.

\- Rarement, figure-toi.

-Roh, fut la seule réponse d'Allen qu'il prononça en se frappant le visage de la main. Aller, laisses moi dormir, maintenant, dit-il finalement avec un rire.

Il attrapa Tyki par les épaules, le retourna et plaça ses mains dans son dos avant de commencer à le pousser vers la porte, le noah du plaisir se laissant faire, une de ses mais dans sa poche à la cherche de ses allumettes.

Quand il fût dans le couloir, Allen lâcha son ainé et se prépara à fermer la porte avant que Tyki ne l'interrompe.

-Hé, gamin…

-Hum ?

Tyki était rentré dans sa propre chambre, il se tenait dans l'encadrement et regardait Allen avec des yeux pétillants.

-… de rien, dit-il avant de fermer sa porte avec un clin d'œil.

Allen resta un instant à fixer la porte d'en face.

Sa journée avait été longue, très longue et riche en émotion, aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit autant, ne s'était pas amusé autant.

Qu'il n'avait pas été aussi social, non plus… à part de la part des infirmières (ou de Lavi ou Komui…), les contacts physiques étaient plutôt rares à l'ordre, et l'ambiance pesante de ses derniers temps peu propice à l'amusement. Allen sentit son cœur se serrer et il culpabilisa davantage à la pensée de l'Ordre.

Mais un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait la porte et ses yeux eurent un éclat brillant.

-Abruti de noah.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Pensez à la p'tite review !**

 **Bisous, à la prochaine,**

 **S.**


	7. Crumbling Memories

**Ladies and gentlemans, voici la suite ! Oui, déjà !**

 **Comment ça les sorties de cette fic ne connaissent pas le mot régularité ? O_o**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino !**

 **.**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **- _Calliste_ : Merci de te review ! T'as vu ça ? XD**

 **- _Elogane_ : Merci pour ta review ! Meilleur jeu de cartes au monde le tarot ! Surtout celui à cinq ! ) Si si tu me l'as déjà dit XD (je crois j'écrirais ça pour le fun un jour… ) T'inquiète, tu m'as surtout motivée ! Il en faut des comme toi ! Comme tu le vois, le prochain ne s'est pas fait attendre !**

 **- _Blues-dreams_ : Heyy ! Exactement, tu as tout à fait deviné le couple de cette fic : « Teasecampy » (?) ! XD Bref, ce chapitre est arrivé bien plus vite ! (très vite, d'ailleurs, je me surprends…humm…) Héhéhé, oui c'est une famille de fous, mais on les aime bien, je crois !**

 **- _Anonymous :_ Merci de ta review ! J'en suis sortie vivante de ces partiels, c'est ce qui compte ! Non, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera menée à terme ! Allen et Tyki sont toujours mignons ! C'est vraiment chouette que ça t'ai fait sourire et j'espère vraiment que tu aimera ce chapitre aussi ! )**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Your memory is a monster; it summons with will of its own. You think you have a memory, but it has you"_

\- John Irving.

 **.**

Trois coups tapés à sa porte réveillèrent Allen.

-Gamin ?

Allen sentait vaguement la sensation d'un rayon de soleil caressant son visage.

-Humm….

Il se retourna dans ses draps d'un bout à l'autre du lit avec de prendre conscience que celui-ci était bien plus grand qu'il ne devait l'être. De plus, d'ordinaire c'était Tim qui se chargeait de le réveiller. Il fronça ses sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa et essaya d'aligner trois pensées cohérentes.

Il avait bien dormi. Il avait trop dormi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi groggy au réveil. Son estomac gargouilla.

 _Forcement._

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et son regard se tourna vers le parc illuminé par le soleil.

-C'est magnifique.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tyki s'impatienta.

-Hé ? T'es levé ?

-Oui !

Allen se leva rapidement et enfila sa chemise avec son pantalon avant de parcourir rapidement la pièce pour aller ouvrir sa porte à Tyki.

A peine eu-t-il tourné la poignée qu'une petite boule dorée lui fonça dessus le faisant reculer d'un pas.

-Timcampy !

Un rire lui échappa.

-Oui ! Joyeux Noël à toi, dit Allen en l'attrapant puis en le serrant contre lui.

Tyki regarda son cadet et son golem appuyé contre la porte. Étonnement, il n'avait pas de cigarette à la bouche, remarqua l'exorciste.

-Un problème, gamin ? demanda Tyki ayant remarqué le regard scrutateur d'Allen.

Celui-ci lâcha Tim qui resta à voleter tranquillement autour de lui.

-Rien ! Dit il en souriant, il valait mieux, Allen détestait l'odeur de la cigarette le matin.

Tyki haussa un sourcil puis l'épaule, perplexe.

-Aller, viens. Sheryl veut que Road voit son cadeau, mais Tricia refuse que sa fille et Wisely les ouvrent tant que tout le monde ne sera pas en bas.

-Je vois…

Ils descendirent tranquillement, Allen suivit par Tim, Tyki par ses Teases. Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle à manger, leurs cadets semblaient au bord de l'explosion et aux limites de leur patience. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, Road laissa échapper un cri.

-Enfin ! ça fait des heures qu'on vous attends !

-Cadeaux ! s'exclama Wisely, qui semblait avoir troqué sa sagesse et retenue habituelle contre un enthousiasme enfantin.

Allen s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda les deux noah rejoindre le pied du sapin.

Road avait eu une magnifique robe d'hiver, faite de flanelle et de velours, sans doute de la part de son père, les chaussures assorties ainsi que quelques livres qu'Allen identifia comme des romans d'aventures.

Wisely s'était vu offrir, entre autre, un jeu d'échec, _Tyki sans aucun doute_ , songea Allen, sculpté dans du bois, il était superbe, et les yeux brillants de Wisely témoignaient de sa joie.

Son homologue aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers lui un court moment plus tard.

-Dis, on fait une partie ?

Allen faillit se retourner pour être sûr que c'était à lui que s'adressait Wisely. Quand il fut certain d'être son interlocuteur, il répondit :

-Je suis très mauvais aux échecs...

Wisely eut un sourire diabolique et un rire énervant.

-Héhéhé !

Ils s'installèrent à la table, tandis qu'Alexian supervisait le service du petit déjeuner et que les autres prenaient place.

Tyki s'assit à côté de Wisely, regardant la partie en silence; Road à côté d'Allen, l'aidant à placer quelques pièces de temps à autres. Ils mangeaient en jouant, ainsi leur fallut il un moment pour finir de petit déjeuner. Enfin, le repas se termina sur le « échec et mat ! » particulièrement fier de Wisely.

Tyki fit la grimace.

-Comment tu peux être aussi doué aux cartes mais aussi mauvais aux échecs ?

Allen lui tira la langue.

-Ce n'est ni le même jeu, ni le même principe.

Son ainé rit.

-Vexé, Walker ?

-Pfff… répondit Allen en croisant les bras.

-En tous cas, j'ai gagné ! Intervient Wisely.

-Oh, il n'y a rien de glorieux à gagner contre moi, tu sais, surtout pas aux échecs…

Le noah haussa les épaules, décidément un geste de famille.

-Une victoire est une victoire ! S'exclama-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

-Les garçons !

Road venait de revenir dans la salle à manger qu'elle avait quitté un peu pus tôt en compagnie de ses parents. Elle avait enfiler sa toute nouvelle robe et à l'instar de ses parents enfilé un manteau par-dessus.

-Vous venez, on va dehors !

Elle s'approcha d'Allen et lui attrapa le bras en même temps que celui de Tyki.

-Il a à nouveau neigé cette nuit !

La noah se retourna vers l'exorciste et l'entraîna dehors, dans les jardins.

-Allen ! Je veux faire un bonhomme de neige !

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et Allen passa un moment à regarder le soleil paresseux et hivernal passer à travers les arbres, projetant leurs ombres, vastes et diaphanes. Il vit un chevreuil le fixer un instant avant de se rabattre dans le bois. Le paysage d'un blanc immaculé semblait s'étendre à l'infini et les bruits étouffés par la neige ancraient la scène dans une poésie paisible.

Ils parcoururent une partie du parc avant d'atteindre tous les six un endroit découvert.

-Bien ! dit Road, Tyki, Allen, vous allez faire une immense boule qui servira de base, Wisely et moi on fera les plus petites !

Elle se tourna vers ses parents, les mains sur les hanches, petite figure autoritaire.

-Papa, il me faut un chapeau, une écharpe et des boutons aussi ! Elle marqua une pause. Et une carotte !

-Oui ma chérie, répondit Sheryl. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son adorable fille.

Le noah aida Tricia à s'asseoir sur le banc et vérifia qu'elle ne manquait de rien, ni n'avait froid. Il reparti enfin vers le manoir en sautillant, presque aussi excité que ses enfants.

De leur côté Allen et Tyki faisait de leur mieux pour construire un boule de neige suffisamment grande aux yeux de Road.

-Pourquoi moi aussi… ? Râla Tyki, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche.

-Parce que ! répondit Road dans son dos.

-Aaah ! s'écrit Tyki en se retournant.

-Tu avais mieux à faire aujourd'hui, Tyki ?

-Et bien…

Le noah jeta un coup d'œil à Allen. Son vis-à-vis, penché sur la base du bonhomme, les regardait, amusé et perplexe.

Le soleil doux illuminait le visage de l'exorciste et parait ses yeux anthracites de reflets violets.

-…Non, fini-t-il. La question de sa nièce n'appelait pas à d'autres réponses.

La matinée continua ainsi, avec cinq noah jouant autour bonhomme de neige. Peu à peu leur œuvre prit forme, le bonhomme était vraiment grand, et semblait avoir de l'embonpoint, et avec la carotte, le manteau beige et le chapeau excentrique donnés par Sheryl, il ressemblait à une parodie du comte millénaire.

Un rire échappa à Allen à cette pensée et il soupçonna Road de l'avoir fait exprès.

Une claque froide frappa soudain son manteau et l'exorciste se retourna précipitamment : Tyki le regardait avec un sourire carnassier, une nouvelle boule de neige dans la main. Il semblait décidément d'humeur taquine en ce moment.

 _Bien. Au moins, je ne serai pas responsable du dérapage_ , songea Allen.

-Tu vas regretter ça, Mikk…

Il se pencha et roula une boule à son tour. Il prit tout de même le temps de lui sourire avant de le poursuivre pour lui lancer la boule en plein visage.

-Prends ça !

La situation dégénéra vite, très vite, en bataille générale.

Tyki utilisant ses pouvoirs pour passer au travers des boules, Road sa télékinésie pour les manier de la même façon qu'elle le faisait avec ses bougies (ce qui ne manqua pas de rappeler quelques mauvais souvenirs à Allen…), et Wisely semblant à moitié pouvoir prédire d'où elles allaient venir, Allen fût bien obligé d'avoir recours à Timcampy pour se protéger. Le golem lui roulait des munitions et Allen se reposait sur son agilité pour en esquiver la plupart des attaques adversaires et riposter à temps.

Le terrain autour du bonhomme de neige finit vite retourné et Sheryl regardait avec plaisir ses enfants et son frère jouer ainsi. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, à côté de laquelle il était assit.

-Ma foi, dit Tricia souriante en lui tenant la main, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu tout le monde s'amuser de la sorte…

-N'est ce pas ?

Leurs regards se tournèrent en concert vers Allen.

Il avait monté une barricade de fortune à l'aide de Timcampy et s'abritait derrière en compagnie de Tyki. L'exorciste et le noah tentaient de repousser leurs cadets. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs neige, libre de toute inhibition envers les autres, s'était pris au jeu. Les yeux pétillants, un grands rire lui échappant de temps à autres, il tapa dans la main de Tyki lorsqu'une de ses boule atteint enfin Wisely en plein visage après que le frère de Sheryl eu fait diversion.

-Il est adorable, rit Tricia.

-C'est un exorciste, répondit Sheryl du tac au tac.

Elle pencha la tête et le regardant avec un sourire de coin.

-Et ?

Sheryl haussa les épaules et lui rendit son sourire.

-ça ne change rien pour moi. Je trouve que trois est un nombre d'enfant parfait, sans compter que Road et Tyki l'aime beaucoup. C'est de son côté à lui que cela pose problème.

Il soupira et croisa les jambes, continuant d'observer le jeune homme.

-Comme toutes les personnes ayant souffert de solitude et de manque affectif, il a tendance à trop donner sans rien attendre en retour… Il s'est lui-même enchaîné à l'Ordre. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il acceptera _tout_ de leur part. Allen ne quittera pas l'Ordre tant qu'il n'y sera pas obligé et trahit par lui. Et là encore, il est possible qu'il ai du mal.

-Il n'a nulle part où aller, évidemment qu'il aura des difficultés à partir… Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne viendra pas nous trouver si jamais il quitte l'Ordre. Il ne supportera pas de les trahir définitivement.

-Je sais, je sais, marmonna Sheryl, boudeur. Aaah, la jeunesse…

Tricia rit doucement du comportement de son mari et lui caressa la main.

Un moment plus tard, Allen tapait ses pieds pleins de neige devant la porte en grelotant de froid. Il retira ses gants et son manteau qu'il posa sur son bras, avant de rentrer dans le vestibule, suivant ses comparses.

La matinée était bien avancée. Tyki, Road, Wisely et lui avaient joué un moment dans la neige, et ils étaient maintenant mouillés et frigorifiés. Alexian récupéra leurs manteaux avec un sourire.

Allen frotta ses bras.

-Brrr…

Il avait mal au ventre d'avoir tant ri et des frissons lui parcouraient le dos; sans compter que…

-Alexian, interpella-t-il doucement en se retournant vers la majordome.

Celui-ci lui sourit aisément et répondit sur le même ton.

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Où sont les toilettes au rez-de-chaussée …?

Alexian lui indiqua aimablement la direction des toilettes et Allen le remercia. Il s'y dirigea et fût surpris de remarquer que Tyki ne suivit pas son frère et ses enfants dans le salon. Cela interpella aussi Road.

-Où tu vas Tyki ?

-Passer un coup de téléphone, répondit nonchalamment Tyki les mains dans les poches.

-Ah ? Qui ?

-Tu sauras plus tard, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Allen haussa les épaules avant de reprendre ses recherches des toilettes.

 _Je ne vais quand même pas arriver à me perdre dans un manoir… ?_

Allen soupira. _Apparemment, si._

Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment il avait pu oublier le chemin entre le moment où il était entré dans les toilettes et celui où il en était sorti.

Il regarda à droite et gauche. Pourquoi avoir construit ce manoir de façon symétrique ?! Impossible de distinguer la droite ou la gauche du couloir, chaque côté étant parfaitement identique.

Allen jura. Ce n'était pas bon pour ces problèmes d'orientation, ça…

Il parcouru le manoir un moment passant de pièces en pièces, ouvrant une porte au hasard de temps à autre, suivant les couloirs en soupirant à la recherche du hall où d'une pièce qui ne lui serait pas inconnue.

Tim ayant suivit Tyki et les Teases, Allen se retrouvait seul.

Il fini par ouvrir la porte d'une grande pièce blanche et presque vide. Au milieu des multiples suites, salons et salles de jeux, celle-ci interpella vivement l'exorciste.

Elle était en périphérie des jardins comme le prouvait la vue qui s'offrait à Allen à travers les grandes portes fenêtres, dotée d'un plafond très haut et d'un carrelage claire, elle semblait aller de paire avec l'étendue de neige au dehors.

Pris d'une impulsion, Allen entra.

Presqu'au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait une masse à l'informité familière, recouverte d'un drap.

La pièce ne semblait pas avoir eu de visite régulière et Allen pouvait parfaitement affirmer que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un tel endroit. Néanmoins, il devina très bien de quelle pièce il s'agissait.

 _« On a même une salle de musique »_ avait dit Tyki.

Il s'avança sans vraiment fermer la porte et agrippa le drap pour dégager ce qu'il avait deviné être un piano à queue.

Il tira le bout de tissus faisant ainsi s'envoler de la poussière et exposa le magnifique instrument à la lumière du jour.

-Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Il caressa le clavier de ses doigts longs, comme dans un état de transe.

 _Je connais ce piano._

A nouveau, cette sensation désormais familière l'envahit.

Celle d'avoir un sentiment qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il était nostalgique. Cette pièce le rendait nostalgique. Il y avait aussi cette sensation désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose, - où bien était ce quelqu'un ? - d'important.

Lentement, délicatement, ses doigts effleurèrent une touche puis une autre et enfin une troisième suivie de plein d'autres dans un enchaînement mélancolique et harmonieux.

 _C'était il y longtemps, n'est ce pas… ?_

 _Il se tenait là, devant ce même piano, assis sur la banquette, jouant un morceau qui ne parvenait plus à ces oreilles. Ses yeux se portaient sur la partition devant lui de temps en temps._

 _A sa droite, quelqu'un assit à côté de lui, fredonnait la même mélodie que celle qu'il jouait._

 _Qui… ?_

Qui s'était tenu à ses côtés dans ces moments là ? Il ne se souvenait pas son visage, mais il le connaissait… Oh, il le connaissait, mais qui était-ce ?

 _Qui ?_

 _Qui ?_

-Allen...?

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! À la prochaine,**

 **Bisous,**

 **S.**


	8. Sparkling World

_**Hey ~ Ladies and gentlemen !**_

 **Voici, avec un peu de retard, je l'admet, ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'ai personnellement eu un petit pincement de cœur en l'écrivant.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à Katsura Hoshino.**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **- _Aele Walker_ : Merci ! Contente de savoir que tu aimes !**

 **- _Anonymus_ : Heyy ! Te voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu as gardé ton entousiasme vis a vis de cette fic' jusqu'au bout ! Merci vraiment !**

 **- _NeahCampbell54_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est géniale que cette fic' te plaise !**

 **- _Caliste_ : Non, pas de yaoi, ici, ma belle ! Merci de te review !**

 **Note particulière pour _Addaline_ : Ouwaaaaaa ! Qu'est ce que tu me fait là ma belle ! Elles sont tellement bien et longues tes reviews ! C'est la tienne qui m'a déter à finir ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! Si si je t'assure tu refais mes journée avec tes reviews/analyses ! C'est juste parfait ! Oui, ils étainet parfaits avec leurs cheveux longs ! En effet, les Camelott se la coule douce le reste du temps XD Et, oui, toi aussi tu as identifer le seul couple de cette fic : Tim X Teases comme disait Blues-dreams ("Teasecampy" ? XD) Je suis vraiment heureuse de la motivayion que tu mets à me laiser des reviews aussi longues t'as toujours l'air à fond, c'est juste parfait ! C'est toujours très amusant d'écrire les dialogues, surtout entre Allen et Tyki, ils sont très dynamiques. C'était trop bien de décrie un peu les angoisses d'Allen et le côté famille et calin des noahs est vraiment bien à exploiter, je trouve ! Bref ! Merci merci merci merci merci !**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _" - Moi je sais que, parfois, il vaut mieux rester comme ça, à l'intérieur de soi, refermé._

 _Car il suffit d'un regard pour vaciller._

 _Il suffit que quelqu'un tende sa main pour que l'on sente à quel point on est fragile, vulnérable;_

 _et que tout s'écroule comme une pyramide d'allumettes."_

.

.

Road finit par quitter le salon, impatiente. Sheryl, Tricia et elle-même s'étaient d'abord installer dans le salon, lumineux, en cette fin de matinée. Mais le temps que mettaient Tyki et Allen à revenir, lui semblait étrange.

-Je suis sûre qu'il s'est perdu… râla Road en sortant de la pièce.

L'ainée des Noahs parcouru vivement le hall, et tourna à un angle de mur vers l'aile Est du manoir. Elle soupira et accéléra le pas. Chercher Allen semblait être comme chercher un chaton.

-Allen ? Allen… ? Al...OUCH !

-Oh là ! dit Tyki en rattrapant sa nièce.

Tout à ses recherches, elle venait de se heurter à son oncle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je cherche Allen.

Tyki ne répondit qu'en indiquant du doigt la direction par laquelle il avait vu partir l'exorciste.

Road leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Tyki, conscient de la signification de leur échange silencieux, je viens avec toi.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs du manoir quelques minutes mais n'eurent pas à chercher bien plus longtemps, une douce mélodie parvenant bientôt à leurs oreilles. Les deux noahs échangèrent un regard circonspect avant d'accélérer le pas jusqu'à la salle de musique.

Allen se tenait debout devant le piano, ses doigts s'agitant gracieusement de notes en notes. Comme il était partiellement de dos, Tyki ne pouvait voir son visage, mais la musique qui s'échappait lui suffisait pour l'imaginer.

Road s'avança doucement, elle semblait presque… Prudente ? Elle traversa la pièce et appela gentiment :

-Allen ?

L'exorciste n'eut pas de réaction. Tyki fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Le jeune homme semblait absent de sa propre existence.

-Allen ? Recommença doucement sa nièce.

Elle se tenait maintenant à côté de lui. Tyki s'approcha à son tour. Elle leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Allen.

-Allen … ?

Le noah du plaisir se trouvait désormais à leur niveau.

Le visage d'Allen, bien qu'absorbé par le morceau, n'était pas blanc de toute expression, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Tyki : un doux sourire flottait sur son visage.

Récemment le noah avait beaucoup vu Allen sourire : de façon triste, diabolique, sarcastique ou spontanée. Mais ce sourire ci était différent, pâle souvenir de jours plus heureux.

Road secoua un eu Allen et le regard doré de l'adolescent se tourna vers elle, surprit et perdu. Tyki fronça les sourcils.

La mélodie s'arrêta brusquement et l'exorciste secoua la tête, ses yeux retrouvant peu à peu leur anthracite habituel.

-Road… ? il marqua une pause. Désolé… Je… je me suis perdu… J'imagine ?

Tyki n'était pas sûr qu'il parle de son chemin.

Sa nièce eut un sourire presque tendre. Elle secoua la tête et lui caressa le dos.

-Hum hum… ça n'est pas grave, Allen.

Le regard de l'exorciste se retourna vers le piano, il fronça les sourcils à son tour, ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau les notes avec distraction. Il eut un sourire que Tyki jugea forcé.

-Désolé pour ça.

Le noah du plaisir soupira et sorti une cigarette pour se donner bonne contenance.

-C'est pas grave, gamin. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'éloigna un peu de l'instrument. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'aimerai t'entendre jouer, mais j'aimerai autant que tu reste toi-même.

Il le poussa davantage vers la sortie en posa ses mains dans le dos d'Allen, tandis que celui-ci essayait de le regarder par-dessus ses épaules.

-Aller, sortons d'ici, j'ai la dalle.

Le bruit de l'estomac d'Allen accompagna la déclaration de son ainé, et leur coordination fit rire Road.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, repartirent doucement, un consensus silencieux s'étant établit entre eux de ne pas reparler de ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'était vraiment drôle ce matin, finit par déclarer Road, souriante. Elle avait attrapé la main d'Allen et celle de Tyki et marchait joyeusement entre eux.

Allen rit et approuva avec enthousiasme.

Peu à peu la conversation dériva sur la façon dont les Noahs vivaient, les soirées mondaines et les petites choses du quotidien qui embêtaient Tyki.

-Non, mais il veut me marier ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais fuguer s'il continue comme ça !

-Ahah ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'héberger, taquina Allen.

Il marqua une pause.

-... Peut être que le comte fait simplement ça pour t'embêter… ? Un peu comme on taquinerait un fils ou un frère !

Tyki se caressa le visage, songeur.

-Tu crois ?

Allen haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas impensable. J'aime bien taquiner Lavi quand je suis à l'ordre.

-Aah ? Tu le vois comme un frère, le bookman junior ?

-Humm… Sans doute pas… Plutôt comme le voisin feignant qui ne fait rien de ses journées mais qu'il est toujours agréable de déranger, dit Allen avec un petit rire sadique. Comme grand frère, je verrai plus quelqu'un de calme et posé, qui soit courageux et donne l'exemple… Mari, par exemple serait un grand frère parfait !

Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter, à moitié songeur.

-…Et puis comme mère, Jerryy… et Link, aussi !

Tim choisit se moment pour se manifester et croqua joyeusement la chevelure de Tyki.

-Gaaaaa~

-AAAAAAAH ! Mais il est complètement taré ce golem !

Allen éclata de rire et récupérer son compagnon qui se blotti contre lui.

-Gaaa~

-Tu es vexé que je n'aie pas pensé à toi, Tim ? demanda innocemment Allen en tenant le golem dans ses bras. Tu serais mon petit frère ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dit-il en le caressant.

Road compta sur sa main et intervient.

-Toi, Wisely, Tim, Mari et moi… On serait une fratrie de cinq… Humm… ça me parait bien, mais ça va faire beaucoup de papier d'adoption... Songea-t-elle.

Tyki ouvrit tellement grand la bouche que sa cigarette lui échappa au plus grand plaisir de Tim qui la goba.

-Et moi alors ?

Road et Allen échangèrent un regard pétillant avant d' hausser les épaules en concert sans dire un mot.

-Hééé ! C'est méchant ! Râla Tyki.

-Victime… marmonna Allen.

-Aaaah ?! répète ça !

-Non, mais je veux dire…

L'adolescent agita les mains devant lui avant d'arborer une expression diabolique.

-Je t'imagine davantage comme le pervers du quartier…

Ce fût au tour de Tyki d'arborer un visage inquiétant.

-Tu vas me le payer !

-Tim fait diversion ! cria Allen avant de partir en courant.

Sa fuite ne dura pas longtemps, car ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le grands hall du manoir.

Allen jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge.

Midi quarante-sept.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il allait falloir qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard à l'Ordre; l'exorciste soupira et se tourna vers les deux autres Noahs avec un petit sourire.

-BJe crois que je vais aller chercher mon sac dans ma chambre.

-Déjà ? Nooon ! s'exclama Road avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Désolé Ro…

Allen marqua une pause.

 _Pourquoi je m'excuse… ?_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta d'éloigner doucement la noah en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

-Maaaais….

Elle fit la moue et croisa les bras, boudeuse. Tyki leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'attraper et de la mener vers le salon; après quelques pas, il se tourna vers Allen et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Descends ton sac et viens manger, au moins, gamin. Tu repartiras après !

-Hum... D'accord, consentit Allen en remontant les escaliers.

Il atteignit rapidement sa chambre et rassembla les quelques affaires qui lui manquaient : son nœud rouge, son gilet, son manteau beige qu'il passa sur ses épaules. Il prit aussi la chemise et la cravate que lui avait donné Tyki avant de les plier convenablement et de les poser sur le fauteuil.

Il refit une dernière fois le tour de la chambre… Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait oublié quoi que ce soit, il n'était certainement pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour s'éparpier.

Il ne faisait que gagner du temps.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs soupira et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit.

 _A quoi je joue... ?_

Allen se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne fallait pas. Il n'aurait as dû venir. Il aurait dû se battre contre sa solitude.

Se fermer, s'enfuir, dire « non ». Il ne devrait pas avoir ce pincement au cœur à l'idée de rentrer à l'ordre. Il ne devrait pas se sentir mal à l'idée de quitter le manoir des Camelott.

Non. Non. Non.

Il ne devrait _pas_.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que cette famille cherchait à détruire le monde. Qu'ils avaient tenté de le tuer. Et qu'ils recommenceront sans doute.

Que ce Noël était pour eux, comme pour lui, une mascarade destinée à se distraire de cette guerre qui faisait rage entre eux.

Rien de tous ce qui s'est passé ce Noël n'était vrai. Tout était une comédie absurde en vue de les détourner tous de leur ennui et solitude respectif.

Allen soupira à nouveau avant de rire jaune.

 _Mais j'essaye surtout de me donner bonne conscience, là, hein ?_

-Raah…

Il attrapa Tim et le sera fort contre lui.

Il repensa au repas de la veille.

A la partie de Tarot et celle d'échec.

A la bataille de boule de neige.

A Tyki qui lui avait gentiment prêté une chemise.

A Road qui lui souriait tout le temps.

Au visage d'Alexian quand il les avait trouvés dans le salon.

Aux paroles maternelles de Tricia…

Allen ferma les yeux et savoura le soleil qui lui caressait le visage.

 _Cette bataille de boule de neige… J'aurais pu en faire une belle photo…_

-Gamin … ?

-Humm…

Tyki se tenait au dessus de lui et le secouait doucement.

-Hé gamin…

Allen se redressa en sursautant.

Il secoua sa tête blanche et se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant. Tyki se tenait devant lui. Tim fit le tour et vint se poser sur l'épaule droite du Noah.

-Je me suis…

-Endormi, ouais.

Allen se frotta le visage. L'esprit vaporeux. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir commencé à somnoler.

-Il est quelle heure ?

\- Un peu plus de treize heure.

-Ah ? J'ai eu l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps.

Tyki s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu souriais en dormant, déclara-t-il, légèrement moqueur en prenant une nouvelle cigarette.

Allen interrompit le geste de son ainé.

-Pas quand je viens de me réveiller, s'il te plait.

-Pfff…

-On va manger ? proposa soudain Allen de but en blanc.

Son estomac se tordait de douleur tant il avait faim.

Tyki ne dit rien et pinça les lèvres, comme s'il était en plein dilemme. Allen pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda, curieux.

-Tyki ?

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant et prit une inspiration avant de lui dire :

-Le comte est là.

Allen encaissa l'information avant de se lever avec précipitation.

-Hein ?! Comment ça se fait ?!

Ce fut au tour de Tyki de fixer son cadet, nonchalant.

-On est le jour de Noël, le repas de famille, tout ça…

Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, un fin sourire flottait sur son beau visage, remarqua Allen.

-Mais…

Tyki leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Le comte ne sait pas encore que tu es là. Bien que Road et Sheryl ont dû le lui dire, à leur qu'il est… Il n'a donc pas eu de requête particulière face à cette situation, même si je suis persuadé que se serait pour lui un vrai plaisir de t'avoir à sa table pour Noël, le connaissant… marmonna Tyki, plus pour lui-même que pour Allen.

Allen soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps face au ridicule de la situation.

Rester avec les Camelott pour le réveillon était une chose.

Passer le repas de Noël avec le Comte Millénaire en était un autre.

L'exorciste secoua à nouveau la tête. Il allait devoir raccourcir son séjour finalement.

Tyki devait avoir anticipé ce qu'Allen allait décider.

Ses yeux eurent un éclat chaleureux et il lui tendit nonchalamment un sachet en papier dans lequel se trouvait des fruits et des boulettes de riz, accompagnés de chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat.

-Alexian a mis ce qu'il a pu dedans.

Allen ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder ce que Tyki lui tendait. Son aîné leva les yeux au ciel, mais semblait content de son petit effet

-Ne fait pas cette tête et prends le.

L'adolescent s'exécuta.

-Merci…

-Mouais… Pas sûr que tu le mérité, taquina Tyki.

Allen lui tira la langue.

-Petit merdeux.

-Venant de toi…

-Roooh...

Ils échangèrent un rire.

 _Ça va me manquer, ces petits échanges...  
_

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Tyki ? Tu n'es pas obligé...

Le noah du plaisir haussa les épaules. _Définitivement un geste de famille._

-En effet, mais...

le regard de Tyki se fit plus pétillant à mesure qu'il lui répondait.

-... C'était pas mal, cette journée tous ensemble. J'aimerai qu'on se quitte tous sur une bonne note.

Il regarda Allen dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

-Tu t'es bien amusé en étant avec nous alors même que je suis sûr que tu culpabilises rien qu'au fait d'être ici. Mais maintenant qu'il y a le comte... Je veux dire, on va pas trop t'en demander non plus.

Allen sentit sa gorge se serrer aux mots de Tyki. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes pour se reprendre. Il finit par lui répliquer, sarcastique.

-Tu n'es pas aussi bête que t'en a l'air, Mikk...

Son ainé se leva en claquant sa langue.

-Aah, tu m'agaces ! Aller, en route, Walker

Allen suivit Tyki dans les escaliers qu'ils descendirent prudemment en silence. Ils atteignirent enfin le hall.

-Bon, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe… déclara le Noah, sous entendant qu'il allait faire une diversion pour Allen. Tu as environ une minute pour filer. Ça sera suffisant ?

-Non, répondit honnêtement Allen. Mais c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses fâcher à cause de moi.

-On est deux.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse de Tyki. Avant de partir, l'exorciste ajouta :

-Tu pourras dire « Merci beaucoup » et « au revoir » à tout le monde de ma part ? À Sheryl, Tricia, Alexian… même Road, Wisely et toi… Vous avez vraiment… Enfin...

Il chercha ses mots une minute avant de reprendre.

-...Merci. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça.

-Il faudrait que tu reviennes à l'occasion.

-Oui, bien sûr, ironisa Allen.

-Tu es fatiguant.

-Et toi donc, Mikk.

Il fit mine de partir avant de rappeler Tyki.

-Hé, Tyki ?

-Hum ?

Allen eut le sourire le plus sincère que le noah lui ai jamais vu.

-Joyeux Noël !

Ce fût leur dernier échange avant qu'Allen ne franchisse en courant la porte d'entrée, non sans un pincement au cœur.

Il invoqua rapidement une porte quand il se fut suffisamment avancé dans le parc, et quitta le domaine des Camelott avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La porte l'amena dans la forêt qui entourait le quartier général de l'ordre. Il inspira et recala son sac sur son épaule. Dans l'ensemble, cette permission lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Il était épuisé, mais pas de solitude. Il avait mal au bras d'avoir lancé des boules de neige, il était fatigué de ces discussions avec Tyki et de ses allés retour dans le manoir.

Il sourit, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et repris la route de l'Ordre.

Ses camardes, Lenalee, Lavi, Johnny, lui sautèrent dans les bras dès qu'il entra dans le bâtiment. Mari lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Timothy l'accueillit avec un rire. Link se trouvait plus arrière mais lui sourit sincèrement.

-Allen !

-Joyeux Noël !

-Ah ! Walker !

-Joyeux Noël, Allen !

-Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Pousse de soja !

-Tu étais où ?

-Joyeux Noël !

Allen sentit son cœur se gonfler à leur vue et il leur rendit leur étreinte avec un éclat de rire.

Il raconta qu'il était allé à Londres et qu'il s'était baladé une bonne partie de la soirée du réveillon.

-Tu as vu le feu d'artifice ? demanda Lenalee avec enthousiasme.

-Hum… Non j'étais chez de la _famille_ à ce moment là…

Lena le regarda avec un doux sourire.

-J'espère que Mother va bien !

Il eut quelques scrupules à mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Certaines haines bien sont trop solides.

Après que chacun eut raconté son réveillon, Allen regagna sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre tous le monde à la cafétéria pour savourer le dîner préparer avec soin par Jerryy.

-Ah Walker ! L'arrêta Link en sortant de la chambre de l'exorciste alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à y rentrer. Tu as reçu un colis, je te l'ai mis sur le lit.

-Un colis ?

-Oui, depuis Londres. Une idée de qui il s'agit ?

\- De Mother sans doute ? Elle a dû l'envoyer il y a quelques jours… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je vienne.

-Très bien.

Le corbeau s'éloigna et se retourna quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire, très rare chez lui.

-Ne traîne, Walker ! On a tous très faim !

Allen entra dans sa chambre et posa son sac avant de se diriger vers l'imposant colis qui trôner dans son étroite chambre.

-Qu'est ce que … ?

Il s'approcha et commença à ouvrir délicatement le carton, curieux et surpris.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait une grande mallette de bois avec une lettre.

Il ouvrit d'abord la mallette et ses yeux eurent un éclat.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un superbe appareil photographique. Un modèle rêvé. Il caressa l'outil d'une main presque tremblante, le regard brillant.

Il redirigea son attention vers la lettre.

De l'enveloppe, il sorti d'abord un papier rigide et brillant.

Une photo.

Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir Tyki et Allen, rieurs, à l'abri derrière une barricade de neige, attaqués par Road et Wisely. En arrière plan, on apercevait Sheryl et Tricia sur le banc.

Allen la contempla un bon moment. Cette bataille de boule de neige avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Soudain son sourire disparu un peu quand une interrogation le frappa. Alexian se tenait auprès de Tricia et Sheryl sur la photo. Et il savait que le frère de Tyki avait congédié le reste de ses employés.

 _Qui ? Qui a pris cette photo… ?_

Il attrapa le reste du contenu de l'enveloppe : une petite carte blanche, en papier damassé.

Il n'y avait pas de signature et seulement quelques mots, tracés d'une belle écriture cursive qui rappelait à Allen celle de Mana.

 _« Joyeux Noël, Allen Walker ~ »_

Le seul témoin de l'expéditeur était le petit cœur dessiné après le mot.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Quand Tyki avait il pris le temps de parler de ça au comte ? Et comment les Noahs avaient-ils trouvé le moyen de lui faire parvenir ? Non, en fait il ne voulait pas savoir. Vraiment pas.

Allen sourit et pris la photo qu'il glissa dans la poche interne de son gilet.

Il se leva et saisi la mallette de l'appareil avant de sortir de sa chambre en courant presque.

Il avait un monde à rendre immortel.

* * *

 ** _Et... Voilà, C'est la fin de cette petite fic sur le Noël forcé d'Allen chez les Camelott._**

 ** _J'espère que vous l'avez aimé._**

 ** _J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire, les dialogues les descriptions, les scènes, tout était génial à imaginer et tous les commentaires et encouragements que vous m'avez adressé m'ont tellement fait plaisir et donné envie de continuer._**

 ** _Merci pour tout !_**

 ** _On se revoit dans une prochaine fic' !_**

 ** _-S._**

 _._


End file.
